You Have Stolen My Heart
by Pecolnlove4evr
Summary: The first time Lincoln Lee laid eyes on Peter Bishop, he knew that the man had stolen his heart.  Pecoln, slight au, Robert lives.  Contains - smut  in later chaps , past child abuse, fluffiness, protective Robert and of course Fringe cases.


AN: Ok, I haven't written a fic in FOREVER. Anyone following me for any TezuEiji fics, especially another chapter of A Haunting Past, I'm sorry, but I've sorta lost inspiration to write anymore fics about them. I still love the pairing to death though and check to see if there are any fics about them. Right now, my focus pairings are Klaine (Glee) and Pecoln (Fringe). Um, I hope I've done the characters justice and haven't made them OOC… Btw, this is going to be a Pecoln fix. Robert is just going to be a close and protective friend xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe or it's characters. If I did, Pecoln would happen xD

Story title is from the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. LOVE THAT SONG!

Chapter 1

Lincoln Lee sighed. What had he done in his 30 years of life, to deserve this? Here he was, on the second floor of some abandoned building that was falling apart, being held hostage by their suspect. Looking in front of him, he saw his team, Peter and Olivia, as well as the other Fringe team, Liv, his own alternate, and Charlie. The suspect, a male in his late 40's, currently had a gun pointed at his head, while his free hand was gripping tightly onto the back of his suit jacket. The suspect was using him as a human shield.

"Nobody move or else I'll put a bullet in his brain!" Yelled the man, pressing the gun closer to Lincoln's temple, making the agent wince a bit.

Olivia looked at the man, her gun pointed at him. "Mr. Harris, how about you let Agent Lee go and we can talk about this, like civil people." She said, her voice calm and controlled.

Harris looked at the Agents, knowing, at least in his mind, that he wasn't going to get out of this with any kind of deal. He looked around and noticed that he and the agent were only a foot away from a window.

"You want your agent?" He asked, sarcasm hinted in his voice as he smirked at the agents in front of him.

A very bad feeling started to spread in Lincoln's gut.

Olivia looked at the man, not liking what he was saying and how he was saying it.

The man continued smirking. "Then I suggest you catch him." He said, before shoving Lincoln to the side and towards the window.

_Shit! _Lincoln thought, as his body crashed through the glass and he felt himself start to fall. He closed his eyes as his body neared the ground, _Robert's going to kill me_, was the last thought that went through his mind, before his body hit the ground and a wave of blinding white pain shot throughout his body, causing him to instantly black out.

Olivia's eyes widened as she watched the man shove her partner out of the window. She was about to sprint for the window, but momentarily stopped when she saw Harris lift his gun, his finger on the trigger, and before he could pull it, she watched as a bullet pierced through the man's chest, his body falling backwards. She regained movement and started sprinting for the window. She didn't have time to look back to see who'd fired the shot and saved her, but whoever it was, she was glad they'd shot the man. Once at the window, she looked down and saw her partner lying on the ground, shards of glass surrounding him and a small pool of blood was starting to form around his head. She looked back at the team, before turning around and running for the stairs, to get down to the first floor and to her partner. Without having to say anything, the paramedics were already following the blonde agent down the stairs.

All of this was happening very fast in front Peter Bishop's eyes. One minute Lincoln was being held by the suspect and then the next, he was being shoved out of a window. He saw the man raise his gun towards Olivia with his finger on the trigger, and without hesitating, Peter pulled the trigger on his gun, firing a shot straight through the man's chest. He watched as Olivia went to the window and looked down and then ran towards the stairs, the paramedics following her. He quickly looked at the alt!team and caught Lee's attention. Without saying anything he nodded and headed after Olivia, knowing that Lincoln's alternate knew what to do.

The whole alt!team just stood there, unable to come up with a reason on how all of this had happened. They watched as the other Fringe team headed for the exit with medics behind them, to their fallen agent. Lee had gotten Peter's silent message. Looking around he saw the tables, boxes, and giant white board that contained all of the suspect's documents. He looked at his team. "Let's go collect the evidence, so that we can get to the hospital faster." Both Liv and Charlie nodded and followed their captain towards all of the evidence.

-Scene shift!-

Olivia was the first to make it to Lincoln. Kneeling down next to him, she put her fingers against his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was weak, there was a pulse. She quickly looked over her partner and saw that his left leg was at a funny angle, which meant that it was most likely broken. From the looks of it, neither of his arms were broken, but she wouldn't be surprised if something was fractured or sprained. She felt Peter kneel down beside her.

"Is he alive?" Peter asked, worry and fear in his voice.

"He's alive, but his pulse is weak." She said, relief spreading throughout her body. Just then, the paramedics arrived, shooing Peter and Olivia away from Lincoln so they could get him onto the gurney and to the ambulance. They both watched as Lincoln was lifted into the ambulance, an oxygen mask over his mouth.

Peter watched as Olivia went over to one of the paramedics and started to talk to them. He watched her nod and then come back over to where he was standing.

"I'm going to ride with Lincoln to the hospital. When the other team is finished collection the documents, meet me at xxx hospital." She instructed, looking at Peter with a serious look.

Peter nodded and watched as Olivia got into the back of the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance elf for the hospital. Peter sighed and headed back into the building to see how the alt!team was doing.

-Scene shift!-

Meanwhile, the other Fringe team were taking pictures of the board and packing up the suspects documents.

"Damn, how the hell did this case turn out to end up like this?" Charlie said exasperated.

Liv sighed as she put one of the boxes onto the cart. "I don't know Charlie, but I do know that I want to get this over with as soon as possible and get to the hospital." She said. The other two nodded in agreement. Sure, neither team really trusted the other, but that didn't mean they would just suddenly leave when one of their fellow agents, albeit from another universe, was seriously injured. Even though that person wasn't on their team or from their universe.

Peter walked back up the stairs and headed over to the alt!team to help them move the evidence into one of the vans, so that they could get to the hospital quickly.

"Olivia said once we're done here, to head over to the hospital." He said, as he picked up a box and put it on the same cart that Liv was using. The others nodded.

"We're almost done here anyway." Said Lee, putting the last of the boxes on the cart.

Peter nodded and followed the other team to the lift, the cart being pulled by Charlie.

Once the boxes were put into the van, the four, well three, Fringe agents got into the lone SUV with Lee behind the wheel, and started heading for the hospital.

The entire car ride was silent, nobody said anything. They were all to tired and to worried about Lincoln to think up a conversation starter.

-Scene shift!-

Peter and the other Fringe team, entered the hospital and saw Olivia sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. They walked over and Peter sat down next to Olivia.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not sure, they're still operating on him and the nurses won't tell me anything because I'm not family. They're trying to reach his emergency contact right now." She said solemnly.

Peter nodded and looked at the alt!team. "You might as well sit down, we'll probably be here for a while." He said. They nodded and each took a chair.

They'd all been sitting there for an hour, when the doors of the E.R. opened and a man and a woman came rushing in, going straight to the desk.

"We're looking for Lincoln Lee? We were called that he'd been brought in." The man said quickly.

The nurse looked down at a sheet, before looking back up at the man. "Are you Robert Danzig?" She asked.

The man gave a frustrated grunt. "Yes, I'm Robert Danzig. Now, can you tell me what's happened to Lincoln Lee?" He asked impatiently.

Olivia stood up and walked over before the nurse could speak. "Mr. Danzig? I'm Agent Olivia Dunham, Lincoln's partner." She said calmly, holding out her hand and wondering who this man was to Lincoln.

Robert turned and looked at the blonde woman. So this was the partner Lincoln told him about. He took her hand in a firm hand shake. "Agent Dunham." He said curtly, before letting her hand go and taking the woman's hand that came in with him. "If you don't mind, can you please tell me what happened to Lincoln?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "Agent Lee was held hostage by the suspect we were chasing. The suspect must have thought that there was no way he'd be getting out of there with any type of deal, so he shoved Agent Lee out of the window on the second story of the abandoned building that we found him in." She said.

Robert sighed and walked over to one of the plastic chairs and sat down. The woman sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He put his head in his hands. "I swear, that kid's going to be the death of me." He said tiredly.

The woman chuckled. "He'll pull through, he always does." She said comfortingly.

Robert sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about him." He said.

While this was going on, both Fringe teams were wondering just who this man was and how he knew Lincoln.

Robert finally looked up and looked around at the people in the room and was a bit surprised to see that the blonde woman had a twin. _Huh interesting… _he thought as he kept looking around. He stopped, however, when his eyes landed on a man. A man that looked exactly like Lincoln. Standing up suddenly, he walked over and looked at the Lincoln look a like.

Both Fringe teams froze when they saw the man stand up and walk over to Lee, stopping right in front of him.

Lee could help but feel a bit intimidated by the man.

Robert stared at the man before speaking. "Who are you and why do you look like Lincoln?" He asked, his voice low and threatening.

The thought that was currently going through both Fringe teams minds was, _oh shit_.

Aaaaaannnnnnndddddd… End chapter 1! So, what did you think about my first Fringe fic? Good, bad, horrible… I hope it's not the latter… Anyway! Please review!


End file.
